sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Konjiki no Wordmaster Chương 35
Chapter 35: Phương thức để mạnh lên Crouch đã lấy đi bằng chứng, cùng với những gì còn lại của con Clay Viper, vì vậy Hiiro đành rời khỏi hang với bàn tay trắng. Nhưng sau đó, cậu nhận ra điều gì đó. Cơ thể của cậu trở nên nặng nề mệt mỏi, mặc dù không nặng đến mức cậu không thể đi. Lý do quá rõ ràng. (Hẳn là tại vì mình đã sử dụng 「Parallel Writing」 .) Cậu đã viết 「Speed」 trên cơ thể cậu nhiều lần, và những hiệu ứng đã xếp chồng lên nhau. Nó tăng tốc độ của cậu lên một cách đáng kinh ngạc, nhưng nó cũng làm cho cơ thể làm việc quá sức trong khi không phù hợp với cấp độ hiện tại của cậu. Cơ thể cậu kêu răng rắc như thể nó đang cố để theo kịp với tốc độ nhanh dần của cậu. (Chậc, đau đấy...) Vừa nghĩ cậu vừa đi về cửa hang. Ở ngoài cửa hang, Muir ngủ dưới bóng mát của một cái cây, và Arnold đang chăm sóc cho cô bé. Thấy Hiiro ra trễ, Arnold phàn nàn. "Mi làm cái quái gì mà lâu thế? Lạc đường à?" "Không. Tôi biết. Vậy ông không nhìn thấy hắn à?" Crouch đã biến mất vào mặt đất. Có vẻ hắn ta cũng đến bằng cách như vậy. Khả năng cao là Arnold không nhìn thấy hắn ta. "Nhìn thấy cái gì cơ?" "Không, không có gì. Nhóc lùn như thế nào rồi?" "Ổn, con bé không có vết thương nào nghiêm trọng, giờ con bé sẽ ngủ 1 lát vì mệt mỏi. Con bé sử dụng quá nhiều sức mạnh rồi lại còn bị bắt bỏi Clay Viper nữa." Muir đã ngủ say. Ngay cả sau khi giải phóng một lượng sét đáng kinh ngạc, cơ thể của cô không có bất kỳ vết thương nào. Ngay cả quần áo của cô cũng không có bất kỳ vết cháy xém nào. "Ta xin lỗi, nhưng cho đến khi Muir tỉnh dậy..." Khi Arnold đã định nói gì đó, Muir từ từ mở mắt . "Uu ..." "Muir? Con ổn chứ, Muir? " "... Ch..chú?" Mắt cô bé vẫn hơi lờ mờ nhìn ra Arnold trước mặt cô. "Ừ chú đây. Cảm thấy thế nào? Con có cảm thấy cơ thể có gì lạ không?" Muir dần nhìn rõ hơn và cô bé nhận ra mình đã ra khỏi hang. Rồi cô bé nhìn Arnold và nói. "Cháu có đau một chút, nhưng vẫn ổn. Còn con quái vật...?" "Con rắn đó hả, chúng ta đã đập chết nó rồi." Và Muir nói với giọng buồn bã. "Cháu... cháu xin lỗi ... Tại vì cháu mà..." Mặc dù con quái vật đã bị đánh bại, Muir cảm thấy buồn vì cô bé gây ảnh hưởng đến 2 người. Nhưng những từ tiếp theo khiến cô không tin vào tai mình. "Ahaha, con đang nói gì vậy? Nhờ con mà chúng ta đã có thể hạ gục con rắn. Cháu không nhớ à?" "... Ể?" Arnold giải thích tất cả mọi thứ cho Muir, những điều mà cô không thể tin rằng đó là mình. Sức mạnh của chính cô bé đã làm tê liệt con Clay Viper và tạo cơ hội để hai người kia hạ gục nó. Ngay cả Hiiro cũng không hề phủ nhận điều đó. Cậu chỉ đứng khoanh tay, nhắm mắt với ý “Đúng vậy” "Chú... có thật không ạ?" Ngay cả bây giờ,cô bé vẫn không thể tin được vào điều đó. Nhưng Arnold hoàn toàn không có lý do gì để nói dối. Sự thật là sức mạnh của cô đã có thể thay đổi một điều gì đó, sự thật là cô đã có thể chống lại con quái vật đó khiến cô bé sốc hơn bất cứ thứ gì. Hiiro lúi húi viết cái gì đó. Cậu đã viết một từ trên mặt đất. "Oy, Hiiro. Mi đang làm gì thế?" "Im miệng và xem đi." Và một cái gì đó bắt đầu được chiếu lên mặt đất. Đó giống như một màn hình tivi đã được tạo ra. Và trên đó, những cảnh từ cuộc chiến trước đó đã được chiếu lại. (Có vẻ như nó đã thành công. Sử dụng 「Project」, mình có thể thấy những cảnh trong trí nhớ của mình. Thật là tiện lợi.) Cả hai người kia sửng sốt khi thấy phép thuật đó, nhưng Arnold nhận ra những cảnh chiếu ra giống những gì anh ta đã trải qua, vì vậy nên anh ta có thể hiểu được ý nghĩa đằng sau phép thuật của Hiiro. "Đây có phải là trận đánh chúng ta vừa đánh lúc nãy ...?" "Đúng vậy. Này nhóc lùn." "Dạ?" "Là thật đấy. Cứ xem đi nếu nhóc muốn." Hiiro nói trong khi cậu hướng góc nhìn của cậu xuống để nhìn cảnh quay. Muir bắt chước cậu và nhìn vào “màn hình”. “Đoạn phim” được phát lại là khoảnh khắc mà cô bé bị bắt bởi Viper Clay. Khi đó đột nhiên, một luồng điện lớn xuất hiện, và Hiiro đã nắm lấy cơ hội. Sau đó, cơ thể của cô tiếp tục tỏa ra một ánh sáng nhạt, và Arnold đỡ lấy cô. Trên người Arnold là những vết cháy xém do điện giật. Ngay cả các những câu nói giữa Hiiro và Arnold trong trận đánh cũng nghe rõ. Nhìn Muir xem với vẻ mặt sửng sốt, Hiiro thấy sẽ khá phiền nếu viết 「Project」 một lần nữa. Thời gian hiệu quả chỉ có một phút đã gần hết, do đó các cảnh quay sẽ kết thúc và lập lại một lần nữa. Đó là lý do tại sao cậu đã phải sử dụng <> để xếp chồng hiệu ứng lên nhau. "Đây có phải là... thật không?" Trông như là cô bé vẫn chưa tin, Muir hỏi Arnold. Và anh ta gật đầu nhẹ nhàng. "Ừ, vậy là cuối cùng sức mạnh của con đã thức tỉnh. Con làm tốt lắm, Muir." “Fue…” Muir vỡ òa trong nước mặt và ôm chặt vào Arnold. Anh xoa đầu cô bé và nói. "Chú đã nói với con rồi mà, phải không? Điều đó sẽ làm con mạnh mẽ hơn. Con vẫn còn một chặng đường dài để đi, nhưng 「Lightning Spirit」 đã thừa nhận những nỗ lực của con." “Híc…híc. Uwaaaaaaa.” "Bây giờ con đã có thể chiến đấu. Nhưng hãy nhớ, con vẫn chỉ là một người mới. Hãy làm từng bước một trong thời gian này. Được chứ, Muir? " “Vâ… híc… vâ… vâng!” Arnold lau sạch nước mắt của cô, và cô bé mỉm cười hạnh phúc. "Um, liệu có thể cho tôi nhờ ông chút không?" Trong khung cảnh đó, một giọng nói “phá đám” vang lên. "Này, Hiiro. Bọn ta đang trải qua giây phút cảm động đấy." "Hãy nhìn xung quanh ông đi." "Điều gì làm mi ... à rồi, hiểu rồi?" Họ đã bị bao vây bởi những con quái vật. “Ây dà ..." Lời nói của cậu rất dễ hiểu. "Hừm, có vẻ như chúng ta vẫn chưa vào được khu vực an toàn. Bọn chúng không quan tâm chúng ta đang làm gì đâu." "Gừ ... mấy con quái vật chết tiệt! Phải đọc tâm trạng chút chứ!" "Còn bây giờ, chúng ta hãy dọn dẹp chúng. Nhóc lùn, nhóc ở lại đây. Nhóc chưa di chuyển được mà, phải không? " "Ah, Vâng." Muir nhận ra không có gì thay đổi cả. Rằng cô vẫn là người được ai đó bảo vệ. Nhưng sau đó Hiiro nói. "Oy, nhóc lùn. Nếu nhóc đã có sức mạnh. Lần sau nhóc sẽ phải tự lo đấy." "...Vâng!" Những lời đó tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho cô bé. Thực tế là cô sẽ không được bảo vệ có thể khiến cô bé hơi khó chịu , nhưng cô cảm thấy hạnh phúc khi nghe những từ đó. Không để cho Hiiro thất vọng, Muir nhất định sẽ trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn. Cô theo dõi hai người bảo vệ cho cô. Cho đến bây giờ, cô luôn nhìn sau lưng của những người bảo vệ cô. Nhưng lần tới, cô sẽ được đứng bên cạnh họ. Muir nắm chặt tay của cô một cách vô thức trong khi theo dõi phong cách chiến đấu của họ. "Bay này." Sử dụng「Burst」, kẻ địch bị đánh bay ngay lập tức. Nhưng... “UHYAAAAAH” Hiiro quên mất rằng Arnold cũng ở trong đó. "Mi đang làm cái quái gì vậy, Hiiro!? Mi bắn kiểu gì mà ngay sát ta vậy!?!" "... Ờ thì, tôi nghĩ rằng nếu là ông, ông sẽ không sao." "Như thế mà không sao hả, F*ck you!" Ngay cả khi chiến đấu, cả hai người họ vẫn vậy, chả khác gì. "Được rồi, vậy thì ông già, lùi lại." "Giờ mới nói à !!" Ngay khi hét lên như vậy, Arnold nhận ra rằng Hiiro viết một từ khác, và anh ta lùi lại. "Tiếp này." Hiiro bắn từ đó vào đám quái. Và khi nó đến được giữa đám quái, cậu đã kích hoạt nó. Và đột nhiên... Toàn bộ diện tích ảnh hưởng bị đóng băng, và những con quái vật đứng gần sát cũng đông cứng. Diện tích hiệu quả chỉ khoảng 4 tấm chiếu tatami (khoảnh 6,6m2). "O-oh, ảo diệu vậy." Arnold nhìn chằm chằm vào khối băng trong sự ngạc nhiên. Hiiro có thể sử dụng Lửa, Sét, và thậm chí cả Băng. Cậu thực sự là một pháp sư hàng đầu. Nghĩ đến điều đó anh ta càng không muốn thua, Arnold liên tục sử dụng <> của mình để hạ gục kẻ thù. Có vẻ chúng đã sợ chiến binh vô song trước mặt chúng, những con quái vật còn lại chạy trốn. "Được rồi, vậy là xong." "Ừ." Cả hai đều cất vũ khí của họ và trở về bên Muir. Họ thấy cô bé như đứng hình. "Làm sao vậy, Muir?" Muir trả lời trong khi vẫn giữ biểu hiện như vậy. "Chú ... level của cháu đã..." Dường như cô đã rất ngạc nhiên khi level của cô lại tăng lên. "Hả? Ra là nó à. Đúng rồi. Ngay cả khi con không trực tiếp chiến đấu thì con vẫn đang ở trong Party (tổ đội) của chúng ta, vì vậy EXP của quái vật mà chúng ta đánh bại cũng sẽ chia cho con. Tất nhiên là level của con sẽ tăng lên." Họ đã đăng ký là một party tại guild, vì vậy những con quái vật mà họ đã đánh trong Caves, cũng như những con họ đã chiến đấu lúc nãy, đã cho Muir điểm EXP. Kể từ khi level khá thấp từ lúc bắt đầu, level của cô đã tăng một chút. "Và con không cảm thấy level tăng lên trong hang động à?" "Không, cháu nhận thấy nó, nhưng cháu nghĩ là sẽ kiểm tra sau. Nhưng âm thanh lên level chỉ vang lên tận ba lần..." "Ah, ra là vậy. Con lên nhiều level một lúc. Vì vậy, có nó âm thanh vang lên ba lần không có nghĩa là con chỉ lên ba level." Bằng chứng là, Hiiro khi đánh bại Red Boar, level của cậu tăng thêm 4 lvl. Nhưng cậu chỉ nhận được một thông báo. "Vậy đây là cách mà nó ..." "Đúng, mà chú cũng chưa kiểm tra. Chú nghĩ rằng chú cũng lên level trong hang động, và chú cũng lên level trong khi chiến đấu lúc nãy." Arnold và Muir kiểm tra "Status" của họ, vì vậy Hiiro quyết định làm theo. Cậu cũng nghe được âm thanh đó trong tai cậu. Hiiro Okamura Lv 40 HP: 228/770 MP: 150/1500 EXP: 75632 NEXT: 5890 ATX: 258 (320) DEF: 200 (215) AGL: 350 (352) HIT: 192 (200) INT: 309 (313) 《Magical Attribute》 None 《Magic》Word Magic (Single Chain Unlocked|Air Word Unlocked|Parallel Writing Unlocked | Double Chain Unlocked) 《Title》 Innocent Bystander (người qua đường vô tội), Other Worlder (gười đến từ thế giới khác), Word User, (người dùng ký tự) The Awakened One (Kẻ đã thức tỉnh), Ripper (thần chết), The One Who Imagines (Người tưởng tượng), Killer of the Unique (Sát thủ quái đặc dị), Gourmet Bastard (kẻ sành ăn), One Who Follows His Own Path (người đi theo con đường riêng), Friend of the Fairies (Bạn của tinh linh) Guild Card Tên: Hiiro Okamura Giới tính: Nam Tuổi: 17 Đến từ: Unknown Rank A Nhiệm vụ: Trang bị: Weapon: Piercer Guard: Red Robe Accessory: Fairy Bracelet Rigin: 4112000 Arnold Ocean Lv 41 HP: 160/595 MP: 30/249 EXP: 86038 NEXT: 7660 ATX: 394 (438) DEF: 359 (375) AGL: 328 (333) HIT: 252 (254) INT: 114 () 《Magical Attribute》 Wind 《Magic》Fangs of Wind | Explosive Wind Claw | Blast Inversion 《Title》Friend of the Wind (Bạn của gió) | Former Slave (Cựu nô lệ) | Chef (bếp trưởng) | Doting Father (ông già lẩm cẩm) | Man of Burning Soul (người đàn ông với tâm hồn bốc lửa) | The Man Referred to as a Pervert (Kẻ bị coi là biến thái) | Blade of the Wild (Lưỡi kiếm hoang dã) Guild Card Tên: Arnold Ocean Giới tính: Nam Tuổi: 37 Đến từ: Snyoll Rank A Nhiệm vụ: Trang bị: Weapon Great Sword Guard Plate Armor Accessory Bracelet of the Wind Rigin: 1132000 Muir Castrea Lv 34 HP: 235/280 MP: 54/180 EXP: 48604 NEXT: 1001 ATX: 276 (279) DEF: 237 (245) AGL: 222 (225) HIT: 188 (189) INT: 101 () 《Magical Attribute》 Lightning 《Magic》Fang of Lightning 《Title》 Friend of Lightning (bạn của sét) | Kidnapped (bị bắt cóc) | My Angel (thiên thần của tôi) | Cutie Flower (bông hoa xinh đẹp) | Girl of Tolerance (cô gái của lòng bao dung) Guild Card Tên: Muir Castrea Giới tính: Female Tuổi: 12 Đến từ: Rince Rank C Nhiệm vu: Trang bị: Weapon Knife Guard Traveler’s Clothes Accessory Bracelet of Lightning Rigin: 56000 (**Editor note: không phải tự dưng mà Hiiro nhìn Arnold như 1 tên lolicon :v) Category:Konjiki no Wordmaster